DOAngels : Le rêve d'Aya
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Aya sait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas profiter de Junpei qui gît endormi sous ses yeux. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, et elle décide de lui voler un baiser, un baiser cruel qui ne fait que rendre plus douloureuse la certitude d'avoir perdu son bien-aimé..


**Le rêve d'Aya**

Elle avait pourtant toujours été une fille timide. Elle avait pris soin de dissimuler ses sentiments des années durant, malgré qu'il fût si proche, malgré qu'elle le côtoyât presque tous les jours. A certains moments, elle s'était même demandé comme elle avait pu le cacher aussi longtemps…

Mais à présent, ce n'était plus un secret. L'élu de son cœur connaissait enfin la vérité de ses sentiments pour lui. Seulement c'était trop tard. Elle avait attendu qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui, celui qu'elle aimait en aimait une autre qui, elle l'espérait, le rendrait heureux. Junpei aimait Tsukasa et elle, Aya, n'avait qu'à s'éclipser pour laisser la beauté de cet amour s'épanouir paisiblement.

Elle le savait. Elle savait tout ça. Mais…

L'envie était plus forte. Une envie brutale. Egoïste. Cruelle. Elle ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. Il n'y en avait pas. Aya savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était criminel. Qu'elle lui volait une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas droit. Elle savait que ces lèvres appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, à une autre fille à qui elle enviait à cet instant maladivement le droit d'en profiter comme bon lui semblait…

C'était égoïste, cruel, cupide, injuste… et pourtant si délicieux… Ses lèvres posées sur celles de Junpei frémissaient, et ce frisson remontait en elle pour se diffuser dans tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds, et faisait battre son cœur la chamade. Le souffle chaud du jeune garçon lui engourdissait le visage en le caressant doucement. Elle se sentait molle sur ses appuis, toute prête à s'écrouler sur lui si elle n'y prenait pas garde. L'envie de se laisser aller tout contre son corps chaud n'était pas véritablement pour lui déplaire, à vrai dire…

Mais le rêve égoïste qu'elle vivait ne pouvait pas durer. Et sous ses yeux, elle vit ceux de Junpei s'entrouvrir. Aya se recula brusquement, prise de panique. Elle l'avait réveillé, bien sûr. Ne sachant que faire, quoi dire, elle mentit, essayant désespérément de dissimuler son geste :

« Pardon… je ne voulais pas…

Quel mensonge odieux… Bien sûr qu'elle avait voulu. Elle ne méritait aucun pardon. Elle méritait de souffrir les flammes de l'Enfer pour le crime qu'elle avait commis. Mais ce qui la terrorisait le plus, c'était le regard que Junpei poserait sur elle une fois qu'il aurait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait osé faire, à son insu. Ce qu'elle n'était même pas encore sûre de regretter vraiment…

Il s'était redressé, encore à moitié endormi, un peu perdu. Ses yeux la fixaient intensément. Comme elle n'osait pas soutenir son regard, elle détourna le sien en ajoutant :

_ Je suis désolée…

Mais Junpei se jeta alors sur elle et l'agrippa par le bras. A n'en pas douter, il voulait la châtier lui-même pour l'impudence dont elle avait fait preuve. La terreur de cette punition pourtant bien méritée la fit crier.

Mais ce qui se produisit alors ne fut pas du tout ce qu'elle avait attendu, ce qu'il aurait logiquement dû se produire après qu'elle se soit rendue coupable d'une telle infamie. Au lieu de la battre comme elle l'aurait mérité, Junpei l'attira et se blottit contre elle, serrant ses bras forts autour de ses épaules graciles en une étreinte dont la chaleur la pénétra instantanément jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Puis il l'allongea de force sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol autour du kotatsu, toujours collé à elle.

Totalement perdue, Aya ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Junpei aurait dû la haïr pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Au lieu de cela, il se jetait sur elle et la serrait très fort. A l'en faire mal. Elle ne ressentait pourtant qu'une délectation à nouveau parfaitement égoïste à se retrouver ainsi dans ses bras.

Elle ne se demandait déjà plus ce qui le prenait, mais un mot de lui l'interpella et la ramena à une bien cruelle réalité :

_ Tsukasa…

Tsukasa, oui… La petite amie de Junpei. Celle qu'il aimait. Tout était clair, à présent. Junpei était encore tout ensommeillé, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Son baiser volé devait l'avoir fait légèrement émerger de ses songes, mais il n'avait pas encore regagné toute sa perception de la réalité. Aussi donc se croyait-il en compagnie de sa chère Tsukasa, la seule dont il attendait une telle manifestation d'affection. D'amour… Tsukasa, et non elle. C'est Tsukasa que Junpei enlaçait ainsi avec force, étreignait avec toute la passion juvénile de l'amour…

Pas elle.

A la crainte du châtiment qui un court instant s'était transformée en surprise presque émerveillée succédait à présent l'amère déception. Le dur mais nécessaire retour à la réalité. Aya ne comprenait que mieux l'étendue de la bêtise qu'elle avait commise. Elle lui avait peut-être volé un baiser. Mais le cœur de Junpei lui restait à présent définitivement inaccessible, et elle ne pouvait rien y changer…

Il était trop tard.

Pourtant, il était là, dans ses bras. Chaud, lourd, bien présent contre elle. Elle le ressentait avec une force inouïe. Ce qui se produisait n'était pas un rêve, c'était bien réel. Junpei était endormi… Ce serait ignoble de profiter de cette faiblesse… Mais Aya n'était peut-être pas aussi pure que tout le monde semblait le croire. Elle aussi avait ses moments d'égoïsme. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation.

Il dormait, l'avait prise pour une autre, n'avait pas conscience de la situation. Elle avait craint qu'il ne se soit réveillé, mais en fait, personne d'autre qu'Aya ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors elle ne pouvait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas interrompre ce moment. Elle ne le voulait pas. C'était lâche et cupide, mais elle voulait le garder serré contre lui encore un peu. Juste un petit instant. Juste pour faire, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, comme s'il était à elle, et à elle seule… La culpabilité la rongerait toute sa vie, mais elle voulait en profiter. Aussi longtemps que cela pourrait durer.

Elle ne craignait pas la haine que Junpei pourrait lui porter s'il apprenait ce qu'elle était en train de faire car jamais personne d'autre qu'elle-même ne pourrait la haïr autant pour ça…

Combien de temps cela pourrait-il durer ? Si Junpei ne se réveillait pas, elle pourrait en profiter tant qu'ils resteraient seuls dans la maison. Yui ne saurait tarder à se montrer, mais il serait sûrement facile d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, la jeune fille s'excuser pour le dérangement… Aya aurait le temps de réagir… Elle pouvait rester comme ça jusque-là, en veillant à ne surtout pas tirer Junpei de son profond sommeil…

Le tic-tac d'une horloge lui parvenait faiblement par-delà le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur. Le temps continuait sa course, inéluctablement, et raccourcissait un peu plus ce qu'il lui restait à profiter de cet instant merveilleux et honteux. Aya tremblait comme une feuille et ses émotions indistinctement mêlées la mettaient au supplice. Malgré la culpabilité, elle éprouvait une enivrante euphorie, douce, chaleureuse, qui l'emplissait jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et lui embrumaient le cerveau… Sa respiration était difficile, mais chaque goulée d'air était aussi chargée de l'odeur grisante de Junpei… Aya se laissait perdre entre Enfer en Paradis, presque inconsciente du temps qui s'écoulait, presque insouciante des conséquences de son acte.

Junpei remua soudain tout contre elle et elle revint brusquement sur Terre, craignant qu'il ne se réveille. Il ne fit cependant que tourner légèrement sa tête dans sa direction et alors qu'elle le regardait, suspendue au moindre de ses gestes pouvant trahir un quelconque signe d'éveil, Aya tomba en arrêt devant ses lèvres qui laissaient échapper un petit soupir. Le souvenir de son baiser interdit lui revint aussitôt en mémoire et la harcela. L'envie de recommencer la reprit, irrépressible. Ces lèvres si douces, si chaudes, elle voulait les caresser encore du bout des siennes, les saisir, les capturer et jouer avec sans la moindre retenue. Un baiser de Junpei ne lui suffisait pas, elle le réalisait avec une cruelle certitude. Elle en voulait un autre, après lequel elle savait qu'il lui en faudrait encore un autre, puis encore un, et encore… En se maudissant de s'être une fois laissée emporter par cette folle audace qui l'avait menée à connaître un délice dont le souvenir ne cesserait désormais de la hanter et de la faire souffrir, Aya succomba à la tentation.

Les lèvres de Junpei frémirent sous les siennes, mais aucune autre réaction ne se fit sentir de sa part. Honteuse mais néanmoins rassurée, Aya pressa plus encore sa bouche contre la sienne. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine étroite, elle se sentait suffoquer… mais l'envie ne cessait de la tenailler. N'en croyant pas sa propre effronterie, Aya entrouvrit la bouche pour prendre les lèvres de Junpei entre les siennes… Bientôt, même sa langue se joignit à ce ballet interdit et pourtant intensément savoureux.

Aya avait beau savoir qu'elle poussait le bouchon trop loin, que son attitude risquait de réveiller le jeune garçon, elle était tout simplement incapable de s'arrêter. L'envie était plus forte, décuplée par le plaisir dont elle faisait l'incroyable découverte et qui se révélait irrésistiblement addictif. Peut-être était-elle au fond aussi habitée par l'envie que son crime ne reste pas impuni. Peut-être voulait-elle que Junpei se réveille et la prenne sur le fait, la haïsse comme le méritait, plutôt que de rester à jamais dans le secret. Peut-être que cette haine, cette punition, adoucirait la culpabilité qui la rongeait…

Et comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, ce baiser qui se faisait à chaque seconde plus affamé, plus pressant, ne mit pas longtemps à tirer Junpei de sa somnolence. Le jeune garçon commença à se réveiller doucement, mais tandis que sa conscience restait à demi égarée, il ne s'offusqua pas aussitôt du baiser qu'Aya était en train de lui voler. Au contraire, il s'y joignit, au trouble immense de la jeune fille qui se raidit contre lui, incrédule. Avait-il… ?

_ Tsukasa… l'entendit-elle une fois encore soupirer, sans interrompre leur baiser.

Bien sûr, il la prenait encore pour elle. Si elle avait eu toute sa raison, Aya aurait sans doute compris qu'elle était allée bien trop loin et qu'elle devait s'arrêter là. Mais alanguie, alléchée par la bouche de Junpei qui s'offrait à présent, par erreur, tout entière à elle, Aya ne savait plus retenir ses pulsions. Chassant toute pensée de son esprit, elle s'immergea dans le plaisir absolu de ce premier vrai baiser échangé avec celui qu'elle aimait et faisait, à cet instant même, battre son cœur si fort qu'elle avait plus que jamais la certitude d'être bel et bien vivante.

Mais Junpei ne tarda plus à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il était, bien malgré lui, impliqué. Il ne lui fallut plus longtemps pour se réveiller enfin tout à fait et constater que le visage qui se tenait en face du sien, que le corps qui se pressait chaudement au sien, n'étaient pas ceux de sa bien aimée. Et aussitôt, il s'arracha à la bouche avide d'Aya en la fixant de grands yeux écarquillés, totalement incrédule.

_ Non, n'arrête pas, dit-elle sottement sans paraître se rendre compte de la situation.

Sa main était même passée derrière la nuque de Junpei pour le presser contre elle. Il ne résista pas et se laissa faire. Sans doute croyait-il encore rêver, incapable de croire Aya capable d'une telle exaction. Mais le baiser qu'Aya lui donnait était à présent marqué par la tristesse insondable qu'elle ressentait de commettre, une fois encore, alors qu'il était pourtant éveillé, à présent, ce crime abominable les lèvres de Junpei ne lui répondaient plus, molles, indolentes entre les siennes, le jeune garçon pétrifié de stupeur par le cauchemar étrange qu'il était en train de vivre.

Lorsque leurs visages s'écartèrent, les deux adolescents se fixèrent longuement sans oser dire un mot, Junpei dévoré de stupeur, Aya rongé par la culpabilité, tous les deux saisis de honte…

Aya fut la première à trouver le silence.

_ Je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais…

Junpei demeurait paralysé, allongé à côté d'elle, incapable de dire un mot. Incapable même de se fâcher. Aya lui en voulait presque d'être aussi gentil… Aya poursuivit :

_ C'était égoïste, imbécile de ma part… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru, je ne sais même pas ce que je voulais en tirer…

Aya voyait défiler dans sa tête les paroles qu'elle voulait lui dire, absolument. Pas d'excuses, non, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pardonne ce qui était impardonnable. Ce qu'elle avait à cœur de lui dire était à vrai dire encore plus difficile à formuler que des excuses. Plus douloureux…

_ Je ne suis… même pas… vraiment satisfaite…

Le souffle lui manquait. Quelle fille immonde elle pouvait être… C'était au moment où cette idée absurde de lui voler un baiser lui était passée par la tête qu'elle aurait dû ressentir des remords, s'arrêter ! Mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle qu'elle hésitait à lui avouer la vérité… Elle était bien d'une incurable et méprisable lâcheté…

Reprenant son souffle, elle s'efforça d'articuler, d'une voix presque éteinte :

_ Je veux… plus… J'en veux encore…

Aya fit un effort surhumain pour lâcher d'une voix plus forte, bien qu'encore hésitante :

_ Je te veux, toi !

Junpei parut alors sortir enfin de sa torpeur. Il était encore visiblement sous le choc, mais ce fut avec une conviction inébranlable qu'il énonça :

_ Aya, je… je sais bien quels sont tes sentiments pour moi…

_ Tsukasa n'en saura rien ! le coupa aussitôt Aya, comme s'il pouvait s'agir d'une excuse valable. Et je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois… Je garderai cela pour moi, rien que pour moi… Ce sera… comme un souvenir de toi. Un souvenir gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire…

_ Non, Aya, réfuta sagement Junpei, je ne peux pas. J'aime Tsu…

Une nouvelle fois, Aya l'interrompit. Mais ce fut cette fois en portant la main qui n'était pas passée autour du cou de Junpei sur la partie la plus… virile de son anatomie… Le jeune garçon sursauta brusquement et voulut s'écarter, mais Aya le retint de son bras passé autour de ses épaules. A présent, il ne pouvait lui dissimuler… l'émoi qui était le sien, bien malgré lui.

Aya aurait été bien ignorante et prétentieuse de croire que c'était à elle qu'il devait cette érection. Elle savait bien que c'était une réaction naturelle et purement physiologique du corps d'un homme qui n'amoindrissait en rien l'embarras qui était celui de Junpei. Néanmoins, elle éprouvait tout de même de la fierté à sentir et palper cette chose dure et énorme à travers le tissu épais de son pantalon. Une fierté qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas le droit de ressentir…

_ Aya, non… souffla Junpei, terrorisé alors qu'elle était en train de le caresser à cet endroit où il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être touché.

_ Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, trouva-t-elle alors le courage de dire. Je crois même que je préfère que tu me haïsses pour ce que j'ai fait… et pour ce que je vais faire. Mais s'il te plaît, je veux le faire. Avec toi. Tu es celui que j'aime, celui avec qui j'ai envie de partager cette expérience. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, même si ton cœur bat pour une autre, je…

Aya était rouge de confusion tandis que sa main continuait de glisser le long de son sexe viril que ses caresses timides ne cessaient pourtant d'agiter.

_ Je te laisserai repartir sans discuter, ensuite, je te le promets.

Elle mentait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des regrets. Qu'elle regretterait de ne pouvoir le garder auprès d'elle comme elle le désirait tant. Mais il lui fallait accepter cette douloureuse vérité : elle n'avait pas le droit de le garder. Elle n'avait déjà pas le droit de lui en demander autant, pire encore, de le prendre sans sa permission. Mais elle s'en faisait la promesse… elle le laisserait partir. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, aussi cruelle que fût cette pensée…

_ Je renoncerai à tous mes espoirs et tu pourras vivre la vie que tu mérites avec Tsukasa sans avoir à te soucier de moi…

Alors qu'il était déjà affolé, le cœur d'Aya se mit à battre plus fort encore lorsque les doigts de sa main trouvèrent le premier bouton du jean de Junpei. Ils ne résistèrent longtemps à l'envie de le défaire, d'ouvrir le passage pour s'y faufiler. Le jeune garçon fut prit d'un violent soubresaut lorsque les doigts d'Aya touchèrent son caleçon.

_ Alors, s'il te plaît… chuchota-t-elle tandis que sa main continuait sans vergogne, sans que Junpei ne pût malgré ses efforts désespérés l'en empêcher, son exploration, jusqu'à se glisser à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement du jeune garçon. Juste une fois…

Elle le tenait dans la main, à présent. C'était palpitant et chaud, extrêmement réceptif à la douceur des caresses qu'elle continuait, timidement, de lui prodiguer. Mais le tenir ne suffisait pas. Le cœur d'Aya n'avait jamais à ce point été empli de convoitise. Elle en avait honte, mais ne pouvait lutter contre cette pulsion destructrice. Toucher ne lui suffisait plus : elle voulait aussi voir. Et elle se mit donc à ramper le long de la poitrine de Junpei pour approcher son visage de son bas-ventre qu'elle souhaitait ainsi découvrir avec une inébranlable ferveur.

_ Une seule fois…

Elle pouvait le regarder, à présent. Dégagé de ses vêtements protecteurs, il avait beau se dresser de toute sa longueur, il lui semblait si fragile, si adorable… Elle le contemplait avec des yeux emplis d'autant d'admiration que d'envie, et l'intensité de ce regard avait suffi à paralyser Junpei qui ne luttait plus pour se défaire de son étreinte. Sa chose ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et tandis qu'elle la détaillait du regard avec une minutieuse attention empreinte d'une indécente exaltation, elle pouvait respirer son odeur forte mais en rien désagréable qui lentement l'enivrait.

Une envie salace traversa soudain l'esprit d'Aya et sans y réfléchir, sans savoir pourquoi, elle prit cette chose palpitante et fragile dans la bouche pour se mettre à la sucer… Aussitôt, tout le corps de Junpei fut secoué comme parcouru d'une violente décharge électrique, et ses mains s'emparèrent de la tête de la jeune fille pour tenter de la forcer à s'arrêter. Mais elle n'y entendit rien, poursuivit cette lascive découverte des secrets de Junpei ainsi que de ses propres désirs dont elle n'avait jusque-là pas soupçonné l'impétuosité, et bientôt, inexplicablement, le jeune garçon cessa tous ses efforts pour l'en empêcher.

Dans sa bouche, avec sa langue, elle pouvait ressentir chacune des réactions du corps de Junpei à ce qu'elle lui faisait. La moindre de ses palpitations remontait en elle et la faisait frémir délicieusement. Le battement de son sang dans les innombrables veines qui parcouraient cette colonne de chair chaude lui indiquait avec précision chacune des accélérations de son rythme cardiaque. Les sécrétions abondantes de ce liquide sirupeux et épais qui s'écoulait du sommet de son sexe trahissaient avec clarté combien il était excité… Quant à Aya, cette chose qu'elle apprenait à connaître et à aimer sous tous aspects lui procurait une satisfaction de plus en plus immense qui ne faisait que grandir le désir égoïste de le posséder. Si elle n'avait d'ailleurs été à ce point pressée de s'unir à Junpei, Aya n'aurait probablement cessé si rapidement de le sucer goulûment, comme un nourrisson affamé tête sa mère…

Lorsqu'elle revint à la hauteur du visage de Junpei, le ventre tout enflammé par le désir, Aya passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut le regarder, l'embrasser du regard, elle ne trouva dans ses yeux que la volonté avait désertés qu'une insondable tristesse dont elle se savait être la source et qui ne fit que raviver l'immense culpabilité qui ne demandait qu'à la submerger pour la noyer. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle envers celui qu'elle prétendait aimer ? Quelle façon bien égoïste de lui démontrer son amour… Voulait-elle à ce point qu'il la haïsse ? Etait-ce là son souhait le plus cher, qu'il la chasse lui-même parce qu'elle était incapable de son propre chef de se séparer de lui ?...

Ne supportant ce regard vide, Aya le fuit mais ne put retenir les larmes qu'elle avait senties monter jusqu'au bord de ses yeux. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Et elle se mit à pleurer, de honte, blottie contre celui qu'elle aimait mais à qui elle était en train de tout voler…

_ Junpei, je suis désolée… Tellement désolée… Je sais bien que ce que je fais est mal. Je le sais, mais je… je peux pas… Je te veux tellement… Je sais que c'est égoïste, je sais que je ne devrais pas… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je te veux tellement…

La poitrine étreinte par une douleur atroce, elle sanglotait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, à présent. Junpei ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle l'aimait. Il ne la haïrait même jamais comme elle pouvait se haïr à cet instant…

_ Je suis une imbécile, cria-t-elle. Je suis une imbécile !

Contre toute attente, Junpei décida alors de l'interrompre. Sans un mot, sans une explication, il lui prit le menton pour soulever son visage qu'elle gardait baissé et l'embrassa sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Son baiser fut d'abord timide, mais à mesure qu'Aya s'y abandonnait peu à peu, trop vite oublieuse de la tristesse ravageuse qui était la leur, il se fit plus avide, plus passionné qu'elle n'aurait osé l'espérer.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Aya aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi. Mais elle n'en trouva pas la force, et au lieu de chercher à comprendre, elle poursuivit sa folle fuite en avant, entraînant Junpei à sa suite.

Leur étreinte, leurs baisers étaient rageurs. Douloureux. Ils leurs arrachaient à tous les deux autant de sanglots que de gémissements de plaisir, les faisaient sombrer sans qu'ils puissent y résister dans les abîmes d'un plaisir féroce mêlé d'une souffrance insoutenable. Les larmes aux yeux, Aya et Junpei se laissaient violemment déchirer par la contradiction de leurs sentiments, et leurs corps échappaient à toute volonté…

Aya manqua de déchirer son pull de molleton en le soulevant pour offrir, dans un élan confus de passion déchaînée, sa poitrine aux attentions de son bien-aimé. Un instant figé de stupeur par le spectacle qui s'offrait ainsi à lui, dont le plus beau était encore pudiquement dissimulé sous le soutien-gorge affreusement banal qu'Aya avait choisi de mettre ce jour-là, Junpei n'osa plus faire un geste. Peut-être était-il en train de réaliser que tout cela n'était allé que trop loin et qu'il était plus que temps d'arrêter. Si Aya en avait bien conscience, son désir exacerbé, égoïste, était plus fort que tout, et elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, à présent : sentir les mains, les lèvres de Junpei la toucher là où aucun garçon ne l'avait encore fait…

Bien que sa crainte n'ait été qu'il ne préfère effectivement arrêter là cette descente aux enfers, comme il aurait sans doute été plus sage de le faire, elle ne fut que de courte durée. Heureusement ?

Les mains du jeune garçon s'agrippèrent presque brutalement à ses seins pour se mettre à les pétrir à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement Aya poussa un cri plaintif avant de se saisir de ses mains pour les guider sous son soutien-gorge, incapable de supporter qu'il interfère entre eux, vienne rompre le contact entre leurs peaux. Elle avait envie de sentir Junpei entièrement, intensément… et jubilait de la maladresse flagrante dont le jeune garçon, emporté par la fièvre de son désir, faisait preuve en lui caressant avidement les seins. Elle n'aurait su résister au plaisir vertigineux de sentir sa chair ainsi chérie et désirée, ses mamelons déjà dardés ainsi ardemment stimulés, à l'en faire souffrir. Une souffrance bien savoureuse, en vérité, qui ne lui faisait que bien trop vite oublier celle, plus vraie et plus cruelle, de ses remords… tandis que son esprit torturé ne se tournait aveuglément plus que vers une seule chose : la faim. La faim monstrueuse et insatiable de son ventre qui voulait prendre Junpei et l'engloutir, le tenir prisonnier, jouir de sa chaleur intense jusqu'à la fin de toute l'éternité…

Lorsque Junpei se mit à la téter, avidement, à sucer ses seins et ses mamelons avec une ardeur désespérée qui l'inonda de frissons extatiques, Aya sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir.

Elle eut bien du mal à se débarrasser des collants qu'elle portait et de sa culotte tout en demeurant allongée, collée autant que possible à Junpei, mais elle se refusait obstinément à adopter pour ce faire une position plus confortable qui aurait pu laisser à Junpei, c'était sa crainte la plus oppressante, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait et de s'enfuir. Elle aurait aussi préféré sentir les mains du jeune garçon parcourir ses cuisses et l'aider à se dénuder, mais celui-ci était trop paralysé d'effroi pour oser le moindre souffle. Elle en souffrait désespérément. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait parvenir à changer la nature de ses sentiments pour elle elle aurait été idiote de le croire, mais pourtant, elle avait nourri comme le fol espoir qu'il se montrerait plus tendre avec elle… Comme s'il l'aimait…

Au moment où Aya soulevait sa jupe pour attirer le sexe de Junpei qu'elle tenait entre les doigts de son autre main entre ses cuisses, elle se retint subitement et demanda, finalement rattrapée par quelque scrupule.

_ Est-ce que… est-ce que… tu l'as déjà fait avec Tsukasa ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée en le fixant de ses yeux inquiets.

Junpei ne sut répondre qu'en opinant du chef, rouge comme une pivoine et le regard embué de larmes.

_ Tant mieux, murmura Aya, soudain rassurée. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné… jamais pardonné si je t'avais volé ta première fois…

C'était décidément bien égoïste de sa part de croire que cela pouvait changer quelque chose. D'ailleurs, y aurait-elle vraiment renoncé s'il lui avait répondu par la négative ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle aurait fait preuve d'autant d'égards envers lui. Qui prétendait-elle donc aimer, elle qui était si impitoyable ? Elle ne méritait rien. Rien d'autre que la haine. Rien d'autre que sa souffrance.

Junpei ne résista pas. Il ne l'aida pas non plus. Ce fut à elle d'ouvrir la voie pour y entraîner son sexe qu'elle pouvait pourtant sentir palpiter dans sa main. N'était-ce donc pas d'impatience ? D'envie ? Même un tout petit peu ?... Comme Junpei semblait d'un coup parfaitement absent, comme elle devait se débrouillait toute seule pour cette chose dont elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de la façon dont elle se pratiquait, la pénétration fut laborieuse, douloureuse, et lui arracha à plusieurs reprises de longs cris étouffés. Mais elle s'en moquait. Cette douleur était ce qu'elle méritait, et elle resterait de toute façon éternellement gravée dans sa mémoire comme le moment le plus beau de sa vie : celui où elle avait connu sa toute première expérience avec celui qu'elle aimait…

Et pourtant, cette douleur ne fut que passagère. Lorsque le sexe de Junpei eut déchiré son hymen, puis pénétré dans les profondeurs insondables de son bas-ventre en l'emplissant tout entier, elle ressentit un curieux bien-être, un contentement coupable qu'elle savait n'avoir pourtant pas le droit de ressentir. Aya pensa bien malgré elle à Tsukasa, à cette jolie fille si adorable au visage enjoué, à la force de caractère si surprenante, à qui elle volait ce plaisir qu'elle était pourtant la seule à mériter. Avait-elle ressenti la même chose qu'elle la première fois que Junpei lui avait fait l'amour ? Est-ce que ça avait été meilleur ?... Comment la regarderait-elle si jamais elle apprenait qu'elle était en train de lui voler son petit ami ?...

Ces questions horribles torturèrent Aya tant qu'elle en oublia ce qui était en train de se produire. Qu'elle en oublia la sensation pourtant inouïe et enivrante de le sentir remuer dans le fond de son ventre, à chacun des tremblements qui l'agitait. Dans les bras qu'il avait passés autour d'elle, contre lui, celui qu'elle aimait, Aya pleurait encore, incapable de se retenir.

Une main posée au creux de sa taille vint soudain interrompre ses gémissements. Aya releva brusquement la tête pour constater que Junpei la regardait. Non avec haine, non avec dégoût. La tristesse ne s'était pas envolée, bien sûr, mais il y avait de la considération dans ce regard, de la compassion. De l'affection, même. Une lueur faible qui essayait malgré tout de la rasséréner, de la faire cesser de pleurer. Comment pouvait-il… ?

_ Non ! cria Aya, ravagée par la triste souffrance insondable de la culpabilité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je n'ai pas le droit que tu me regardes comme ça !

Mais Junpei ne l'écoutait pas. Contre son bassin, elle le sentit commencer à aller et venir et le choc lui coupa le souffle. Elle voulut se débattre, le repousser, en criant, en pleurant, en griffant, mais il la gardait tout contre elle et lui sourit même, timidement, comme pour lui demander de ne pas s'en faire. Le mouvement de Junpei à l'intérieur de son ventre, alors qu'elle savait ne s'être pourtant pas assez préparée à l'accueillir dans sa morbide précipitation, commençait déjà à lui procurer une sensation délectable qu'elle sentait se diffuser petit à petit dans chacun de ses nerfs et contre laquelle elle voulut lutter, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité. Mais c'était peine perdue. Le plaisir l'emporta bientôt et, transportée du bonheur de se sentir enfin étreinte par celui qu'elle aimait ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours désiré, elle ne put plus résister.

_ C'est juste pour cette fois, se dit-elle tandis qu'elle enserrait de ses bras son bien-aimé et se joignait à la danse lascive à laquelle, sans un mot, il l'invitait. C'est juste pour cette fois… »

Aya se répéta cette phrase, continuellement, perpétuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût enfin chassé de son esprit toute autre pensée. Bientôt, cette phrase elle-même s'évanouit pour qu'il ne demeurât plus que le plaisir, le plaisir absolu et formidable d'être envahie, habitée par la chaleur dévorante du corps de Junpei. Une frénésie sans limite s'emparait d'elle, implacable, tyrannique, et la contrôlait, la projetait dans les abysses sans fond des plaisirs de la chair. Elle aurait voulu souffrir. Elle aurait préféré souffrir. Mais elle ne se souviendrait finalement de ce jour qu'à cause de l'extase qui était en train de gagner sur sa raison, qui était en train de faire de son corps le jouet d'une force incommensurable qu'elle se savait bien trop faible pour retenir…

Même si c'était quelque chose qu'elle lui volait, c'était avec lui et avec lui seul qu'elle avait envie de connaître cette première expérience… Piètre excuse…

Et quelle injustice. Quelle injustice qu'une fille comme elle, égoïste, cupide, cruelle, inconséquente… puisse ressentir autant de jouissance à déposséder aussi totalement celui qu'elle aimait de toute sa dignité…

Aya se perdait contre lui. Se fondait dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur, leurs chairs fusionnées en une seule, leurs deux cœurs pressés l'un contre l'autre battant pour un court instant de leurs vies sur le même rythme effréné. Elle ne distinguait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, plus rien d'autre que lui qui la rendait à la fois si accablée et si bienheureuse, dans des proportions qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement plus jamais de toute son existence.

Même le plaisir et la douleur ne faisaient qu'un, se mêlaient en elle pour lui couper le souffle. Toute la sensibilité de son être était à cet instant plus stimulée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, qu'elle n'avait soupçonné qu'il soit possible de le faire, au point qu'égarée parmi les tourments délicieux qui l'assaillaient de toute part il lui semblait découvrir son propre corps pour la toute première fois. Comment quelque chose pouvait être aussi bon ? Aussi délectable. Aussi irrésistible… C'était comme si tout son corps se liquéfiait doucement, porté à ébullition, comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir dans les airs telle des volutes de vapeur…

Peut-être était-ce là son souhait le plus cher… Que ce plaisir coupable la fasse finalement disparaître… Fasse disparaître en Junpei la culpabilité que lui laisserait cet instant d'égarement contre sa poitrine moelleuse et dans les tréfonds de son ventre étroit et humide qui le serrait pour le garder, précieusement, sans partage… C'était ce qu'elle voulait tout au fond d'elle : connaître le bonheur au moins une fois avant de disparaître…

Alors qu'Aya suffoquait de plus en plus, qu'elle pouvait entendre le souffle de Junpei contre elle se faire lui aussi plus sauvage, plus avide, le mouvement de leurs deux corps s'accéléra brutalement, sans moyen de le retenir. La frénésie sourde qui s'était emparée d'eux atteignait son paroxysme et les agitait de soubresauts violents et extatiques, les jetait l'un contre l'autre à leur en faire mal. La chaleur dans le ventre d'Aya grandissait, brûlait, enflait et gagnait jusqu'à sa plus lointaine extrémité. La fit hurler, comme elle n'était plus capable de la contenir. L'emportait. Et au moment où elle sentit jaillir quelque chose de plus brûlant encore à l'intérieur de son ventre, son corps soudain envahi d'une douloureuse plénitude se cambra, ébranlé de frissons de volupté, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit les yeux en grand en hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons. Sa conscience s'évanouit brutalement tandis qu'une clarté intense fondait sur elle pour l'aveugler.

... ... ...

L'aveuglante luminosité la ramena brusquement à elle. Complètement perdue, Aya mit un long moment à reprendre conscience de son environnement. En se frottant les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, elle repéra finalement la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle les rayons ardents du Soleil pénétraient pour venir tomber sur elle, à peine voilés par le rideau que le vent faisait doucement onduler. Il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser qu'elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre, qu'elle s'était probablement assoupie un moment, assise sur le canapé.

Aussitôt, Aya se releva. Bon sang ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller en pareil moment ! Ses vêtements allaient être tout froissés à présent. La jeune femme entreprit de lisser sa robe autant que possible. Fort heureusement, les plis ne se montrèrent pas tenaces. Quelle catastrophe ça aurait été de devoir se changer maintenant !

Et quel rêve malvenu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc avait-elle rêvé de cela un jour pareil ? Toute cette histoire remontait à si longtemps, maintenant. Aya croyait bien avoir depuis réussi à surmonter ce premier chagrin d'amour… A oublier la tristesse et la peine qu'elle avait ressentis de ne pas être celle que Junpei avait choisie. Pourquoi donc s'en souvenir maintenant, au pire moment ? S'en souvenir et rêver d'une telle chose ?...

Bien sûr, Aya avait eu des regrets. Pendant longtemps. Non pas celui de ne pas avoir profité davantage de Junpei lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé endormi sur la table chauffante autour de laquelle ils révisaient, ce jour-là, ça non ! Le souvenir de ce baiser volé, fugace et pourtant trop long, lui brûlait les lèvres encore aujourd'hui. C'était un souvenir impérissable de celui qu'elle avait aimé, mais c'était un souvenir indubitablement triste. Pourquoi donc rêver de telles choses ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu agir de la sorte ! Jamais elle n'aurait su avoir une conduite aussi méprisable ! Et jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pu se contenter de quelque chose qu'elle aurait été obligée de lui arracher, à contrecœur ! Comme elle ne se réjouissait pas, en vérité, de ce fameux baiser volé… Ce n'était certainement pas ça qu'aimer voulait dire !

Mais si elle regrettait certaines choses, c'était bien par exemple de ne pas avoir été assez courageuse. De ne pas lui avoir plus tôt exprimé ses sentiments. Elle regrettait de s'être laissée croire qu'il suffirait de laisser traîner çà et là quelques indices suggestifs pour qu'il devine la nature de ses vrais sentiments qu'elle continuait ce faisant de lui cacher. Elle aurait dû être claire, sans doute dès le début. A n'en pas douter, elle regrettait de ne l'avoir fait. Les choses auraient été certainement très différentes aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas laissé sa timidité maladive garder si longtemps le dessus…

Aya regrettait aussi différents épisodes absurdes de sa vie auprès de Junpei, durant leur scolarité au lycée. Principalement ceux qui avaient précédé le dénouement de cette triste histoire d'amour… Pourquoi avait-elle donc choisi d'emmener son petit frère à cette fête de l'école, à ce concours des amoureux, au lieu de franchir le pas et d'oser aller le demander à Junpei ? Et cette histoire pitoyable avec son soutien-gorge qu'elle avait égaré dans la salle du club et qui, parce qu'elle n'avait su avoir d'autre réaction que la panique à ce moment-là, avait jeté en froid entre Junpei et elle ? Comme elle avait été idiote, imbécile, de laisser les choses se dérouler de cette façon. Alors qu'il aurait suffi d'un rien, d'un tout petit peu d'audace pour que tout soit sans doute très différent…

Mais certainement pas autant que comme elle venait de le rêver, en tout cas ! songea-t-elle en rougissant. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être capable d'imaginer autant d'ignominie ! Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire preuve d'autant de cruauté. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire une telle chose à Junpei elle ne savait déjà que trop bien ce que cela lui avait coûté d'avoir osé lui voler un baiser… qui avait été le premier pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait été la seule à souffrir de cet égoïsme.

Elle n'en revenait pas non plus des choses qu'elle avait rêvé lui faire… Quelle imagination débordante ! Etait-ce cela dit si surprenant de la part d'un écrivain de sa trempe ?... Mais bon, quand même…

Aya rougit et serra brusquement les cuisses en réalisant les conséquences qu'avait eues malgré tout le songe dont elle venait de se tirer…

« Oh non… gémit-elle. C'est pas vrai !

Pas maintenant ! Pas un jour pareil ! Transie de honte, Aya souleva le bas de sa robe pour passer la main en dessous et la remonter jusqu'à venir tâter sa culotte. Elle se sentit plus embarrassée encore lorsqu'elle constata que celle-ci était effectivement mouillée…

_ C'était même pas excitant ! ragea-t-elle, excédée, en maudissant ce rêve inopportun. C'était juste… triste…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Fort heureusement, la robe n'avait rien. Il lui fallait juste absolument changer de culotte. Aya se précipita jusqu'au tiroir de sa commode et se mit à le fouiller.

Alors qu'elle était en train de retirer son sous-vêtement humide, des coups secs furent frappés à sa porte et une voix bien familière, goguenarde, résonna du couloir :

_ Grande sœur, dépêche-toi, on va être à la bourre !

Quelle idée de s'être assoupie à un moment pareil, pesta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Quelle idée de faire un rêve pareil justement maintenant…

_ J'arrive dans une minute ! assura-t-elle tandis qu'elle enfilait une culotte propre.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était justement la raison pour laquelle tous ces souvenirs lointains lui revenaient…

Mais tout cela appartenait au passé, désormais. Un passé révolu qu'Aya acceptait comme tel. Le temps s'était écoulé et les avait menés à réaliser leurs rêves, séparément, puis à se retrouver, et le temps avait changé leurs sentiments, les avait grandis et fait d'eux des personnes plus matures capables de ne plus fondre de nostalgie lorsqu'ils se tournaient vers leur passé. Le temps avait effacé les regrets en remplissant leurs vies de nombreuses autres choses tout aussi heureuses.

_ Franchement, Aya, je te rappelle que t'es le témoin… T'auras l'air de quoi si t'arrives en retard pour la mariage de ton ami Junpei ?... »


End file.
